


小心梅纳海葵

by Ciconia



Series: Rag-短篇集 [1]
Category: no-tag
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciconia/pseuds/Ciconia
Summary: - RO端游同人存档- 刷两份标示任务材料的血案（一份需要375个珊瑚）





	小心梅纳海葵

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写的，不好看，梅纳海葵是毒1属性，毒效果是我瞎扯的  
> 无CP友情向，有点点R18擦边球，总体还不至于分在M级别里

“我有事问你。”会长在公会宿舍的走廊里拦住我，一把抓住我的肩膀。这卢恩骑士时常下手不知轻重，听见我痛得叫出声又松开手向我道歉。  
“什么事？”我揉着肩膀问他。  
“之前是你委托卡乌斯帮你收集材料的吧？你让他去收集什么了？”  
因为有人要珊瑚，我便委托公会里负责后勤的成员卡乌斯帮我收集。我们很久以前就认识，这公会也是他向会长申请让我加入的……说来也怪，卡乌斯是十字斩首者，但自打他还是个刺客的时候我就没听闻过他会杀人。他热衷于从魔物那里收集材料，解释说是暗杀魔物的刺客。脾气也是在公会里出了名的好，经常帮人收集各种乱七八糟的东西，久而久之就渐渐地变成管后勤的人员。  
“珊瑚啊。副会长要750个珊瑚。”我回答到。  
会长又抓住我的肩膀摇晃起来:“那么多？！你们把他当牲口使唤吗！”  
我被会长捏得肩膀生疼，又晃得头发昏，使劲伸手锤在他的胸甲上。副会长以前教导我说，会长一激动就会抓住人用力瞎摇，这时候给他一拳就好(“你可以直接打他的脸，反正你和我一样力量不够伤不到他。”副会长当时这么说，但我不敢)，会长果然立即松了手。我扶着墙缓了缓，感到不再头晕后继续和他说缘由。  
“这个……你去问副会长嘛，不知道他要这么多珊瑚做什么。我还要照顾那几个刚刚转职的家伙，抽不出时间去收集，就拜托卡乌斯去……我也觉得数量太多，我跟他说能带多少带多少，没想到才几天他就带一大堆珊瑚回来。”  
“这样啊……”  
会长的表情不太好。他神色凝重，还皱着眉头，很少见到会长露出这幅模样，上次看到时他在忧愁公会的资金问题。看样子卡乌斯遇到了点麻烦，我问会长:“卡乌斯怎么了？”  
“他啊……”会长思索了一会，像是在组织语言，过了一小会又放弃了，“很难形容，你最好自己去看看。”  
会长嘀咕着什么径自走了。既然他这么说，我还是亲自去见一见卡乌斯吧。

卡乌斯的房间和我的有一点距离。沾着下落不明的前会长的光，前会长留下来的公会宿舍还挺宽敞，当然这也不是什么大型公会，再怎样也不过两层而已。卡乌斯隔几天就要出去打猎，回来公会也经常跑来我这，他除了睡觉和制作毒药以外很少待在房间里，就选了这个比较偏的位置。  
刚走到他房间附近就听见副会长说话的声音。看起来房门是虚掩着的，有光亮透过门缝洒在走廊上。  
“梅纳海葵？”  
“是……是的……它掉珊瑚啊……”  
等一下，副会长在和谁说话，卡乌斯说话是这样的吗！这声音真是那个嗓音低沉的好脾气十字斩首者发出的？  
没听清副会长又说了些什么，我的注意力被奇怪的喘息声吸引，就是……那种让任何一个年轻人都会产生奇怪遐想的喘气声音。房间里到底是什么状况啊？我站在门口有些犹豫，不知该不该敲门。先待在门口听听他们都在说什么比较好？  
“刺客都会学……关于毒药的知识，我听说过……有那样的毒，但……但是你知道……我不杀人……就没亲自用过……不知道是……什么效果……”  
“嘛，根据一些大家都懂的知识，这种时候应该要做点什么让你把热气散掉对吧。问题是我实在不会这个，没办法帮到你……你知道有解毒的方法么？我去找人做解药。就是你会难受一段时间。”  
“应该是有……”这家伙说话快要哭出来似的。不知道什么情况的话，还以为房间里正在发生什么色色的事情欸。不过我相信副会长，副会长不做那种趁人之危的事，应该也就不会有什么少儿不宜的画面。没准是我想太多，卡乌斯只是中毒后发热而已。发烧的时候人很虚弱，说话声音会变弱气也很正常，进去不会有什么大问题吧。  
于是我敲了敲门问：“在吗？我能进来不？”  
里面传来副会长暗骂一句“卧槽！”和一些杂乱的声音。几十秒后听到副会长说：“进来吧。”  
一进门看到副会长坐在床边的椅子上，卡乌斯整个人缩在被子里，只露出头，脸红得跟南门外的波利似的，往门口这边望。他黑色的刘海被汗打湿粘在额头上，即使没凑很近我都能看出他在发烧。  
“艾尔问我到底怎么回事……我就来看看。”  
“这事怪我，珊瑚是我要的。”副会长马上就把锅扣在了自己头上，“他回来以后就一直在发热，状态不太好……既然你来了，能拜托你找解毒剂给他吗？”  
“什么样的解毒剂？”  
“解毒剂……或许……十字斩首者用的那种……解新毒的药剂……可以试试。”被窝里的斩首者说话依然是那种奇怪的语气，“我会做解毒剂……就是现在这样子……做不了……”  
即使在发烧，他的思维似乎还很清晰，话倒是很好理解。“也就是说我得去找一份新毒解毒剂回来是吧。”  
“先找这个回来试试看，拜托你了。”  
“好勒！没问题。”

我在野外狩猎时中过毒，有些魔物擅长使用自身的毒素攻击敌人。中毒是什么样的感觉，和魔物的种类有很大关系——说来惭愧，我没狩猎过梅纳海葵，不知道它的毒性是什么样的。只是听闻过这种毒属性魔物有着长长的触须，会主动攻击不远处的人，十分危险。  
或许我应该自己去收集珊瑚，我擅长远程攻击，和魔物交锋时相对来说不那么容易受伤。想到这里总觉得有些对不起卡乌斯，就像会长说的那样，就算他人很好也不能这样使唤他。出于这份罪恶感的驱使，我骑上魔狼，以最快的速度奔向普隆德拉南部的市场。  
大多数刺客很依赖毒药，有些刺客没精力自己搜罗材料制作，便会从熟悉的商人那儿购买，有人需要自然就有人供应啰。但是刺客无法制作新毒解毒剂，只有十字斩首者会制作这个，卖解毒剂的商人也不多，以前逛街只见到两三家会卖。  
我拿出魔法师公会新开发的露天商铺检索卡。这小卡片非常好用，可以看到想要商品的实时价格与商铺位置。只要在这里写上“解毒剂”就可以，嗯……  
今天没有商铺在卖解毒剂。这下麻烦了。

我先找到卖毒药的商铺，这些商人认识专业制毒的刺客或者斩首者，从他们手上收来毒药再拿到市场上卖。辗转问了几家还真有人推荐给我供应新型毒药的十字斩首者。想着我们公会的可怜斩首者还在那里受毒素折磨，我用最快的速度传送去梦罗克，冲到刺客酒吧去找商人说的制毒师。  
买解毒剂很容易，这东西很好制作。制毒师似乎做过不少黑市交易，没多嘴问我要解毒剂用来做什么。我有些不确定新毒解毒剂是否真的有效，如果没用就白跑一趟了，不如趁这个机会问问专门制毒的斩首者，便主动问他关于梅纳海葵毒性的问题。  
“对了，你知道梅纳海葵有什么特殊的毒性吗？我朋友狩猎梅纳海葵回来后一直在发高烧。”  
制毒师蒙着面罩，我只能看到她露出的眼睛。  
“梅纳海葵？”她似乎对我问的问题有点兴趣。  
“是的，他可能被很多梅纳海葵攻击过。”  
“那魔物的触手上有特殊的细胞，一旦抓住猎物就会向猎物注射毒素。如果被好几只梅纳海葵围攻很危险， 它触手碰过的皮肤上会留下灼伤一样的痕迹。”制毒师想了想，反过来问我：“你朋友是什么职业？”  
“他和你一样是十字斩首者。”  
制毒师挑了挑眉毛：“那他自己没有解毒剂吗？还要你来买。”  
“老实说是我们公会里的主教让我来买解毒剂，我只知道他回来以后一直发烧……嗯，他好像有些喘不上气似的，声音还变得很奇怪。”  
制毒师听到这儿突然忍不住笑起来，发出一连串微弱的憋气声。她一边憋笑一边在随身的包包里摸索了会，掏出一只装有透明液体的小瓶子递过来。  
“别用解毒剂了，把这东西拿回去给他喝掉，很快就会好。”  
我接过小瓶并向她道谢，付过钱之后捏碎一枚蝴蝶翅膀直接返回普隆德拉。

跑去梦罗克买药剂花去不少时间，等我回到公会宿舍已经接近傍晚。卡乌斯的房间亮着灯，副会长应该还在照看着他等我回来吧。  
我一路小跑，想着赶紧把买来的药给他用上。在走廊就能看到一线灯光从他房间的门缝透出来。我走的时候明明把门关上了，是副会长又把门打开的么？不过这样也好，直接推门进去就是——  
“放开我啊！这个真不行！”  
“我……实在忍受不住……”  
卡乌斯把副会长摁在床上，他没穿衣服，正如制毒师说的，他全身遍布蜿蜒的深色伤痕，看起来有点恐怖，应该是梅纳海葵的触手留下的……副会长的外套被扯下来一大截，他不断地尝试推开压制住他的斩首者，只是力量不够，有些招架不住。  
呃，这是在干什么，强上现场吗？是不是打开门的方式不太对？  
我把门带上，再重新打开。还是少儿不宜画面。  
“你在那愣着干嘛！快过来救我！”  
真不是幻觉，看起来再不过去副会长要晚节不保。我摸出制毒师给的瓶子，走过去揪住卡乌斯湿漉漉的头发，迫使他转过脸来。方法强硬了点，不要怪罪我啊……他喘着粗气，以一种很迷离的眼光看着我，眼角还有些泪水。还没等我打开那个药剂瓶，他就往我身上扑。  
“哇你干什么！”  
我没料到还能被这样袭击，一时间失去平衡，幸好卡乌斯的椅子在附近，我撑在椅子上没有跌倒在地。以前从没和这斩首者有这么近距离的接触，他的身体远远比我想象的要结实，抓我的力气也非常大。这样下去坚持不了多久……  
副会长不愧是长期积累了战斗经验的冒险者，反应非常快，立即起身将我手上的瓶子抢去，用嘴咬住瓶塞拔掉，再伸手把瓶子怼进卡乌斯的嘴里给他喝。  
“你们吵死了……”  
我和副会长循着声音扭头看向门口，会长站在那，看起来像凝固了一样，瞪大眼睛，保持扶着门框的姿势一动不动。  
嗯……副会长衣衫不整地坐在床上，还拿着残留有一点药水的空瓶；卡乌斯刚喝完药，一副神志涣散的表情趴在我身上；我以一种扭曲的姿势靠着椅子，还拽着他的头发。这过于劲爆的画面怎么看都像是在上演什么限制级剧情……  
“我们力量不够拗不过他，制服他太难了，下次再有这种事你来。”副会长把瓶子丢到一边，没好气地接了一句。  
什么下次？一点都不想有下次！平时隔着斩首者的制服完全看不出来，他好重！  
我长叹一口气：“会长，我动不了，能麻烦你把他搬到床上去吗？”

一个月后某一天早晨，我听见有人敲我的房间门。打开门一看，是卡乌斯拿着放满补给品的筐站在门口。  
“早上好啊，这是你要的补给品。我也要给你道歉，前些时候真是失态，造成不少麻烦实在对不起……所以多收集了一些补给品放在里面。”他把补给递给我，向我鞠躬表达歉意。我看到他脖子和手臂上仍有淡淡的蛇形痕迹。  
“谢谢你。不用太难过，这事也有我的责任……哦对，前天我去看你时你不在，会长说你去收集补品了，你身上伤好了？去狩猎魔物没问题么？”我把补品放在桌子边，招手让他进来坐下。  
“基本上痊愈了，就是疤痕没法消除，看起来很吓人。”他随手带上门，“我是十字斩首者，对毒的耐性比较高，普通人被这样大面积蜇伤会急性中毒死掉。”  
一想到他会被魔物伤得这么重总觉得非常对不住他。我把做好的早点给他，只要没外出狩猎他常跑来我这吃饭，平时会替他准备一份。  
就算对毒素抗性很好不会死亡，为什么斩首者会表现出……像是吃了媚药的样子？这问题还是没弄明白，只是我不太好意思问。  
仿佛看穿了我想问什么，卡乌斯在我旁边坐下，接着说：“你应该听说过吧？毒药瓶只有刺客服用才不会死亡……对我们来说某些毒素反而可以激发身体潜能。”  
“你是说，梅纳海葵的毒素让你更敏感了？”  
“大概……就是那么回事吧。我去找了给你药的制毒师，她这么告诉我的。副会长听我说过原因以后不许我再去接触梅纳海葵……所以……”  
他盯着手上的阿鲁纳贝兹三明治，停顿了会，像是在努力下定决心后才开口继续说。  
“剩下的珊瑚只能你去收集。对不起，是我惹麻烦才……”  
“还要珊瑚？！”  
“嗯。我带了490个回来，还需要260个。”他拍拍我的肩膀，“安心啦，梅纳海葵很容易掉珊瑚，最多两天的事。”  
“不要啊——————！”  
结果我因为一早太吵被公会长关了禁闭，收集珊瑚的差事也被塞给了会长。也算是逃过一劫吧。


End file.
